Mesmerizing Blue
by AlexDowner
Summary: This was writen for WeasleySeeker's 'One Line Challenge', it is only rated 'T' because I don't want to risk it. WARNING: Contains refence to self harm and Suicide.


Mesmerizing Blue:

WeasleySeeker:

One Line Competition

Couple: OC/RL

_This story has been written for WeasleySeeker's 'One Line Competition.' Hope you enjoy. WARNING: Contains Self Harm and Suicide.  
_

The water looked deep and inviting. It was a mesmerizing blue. Slight waves were caressing the smooth mud bank. Cassie sat under a large tree, gazing distantly at the boys splashing about in the water.

"Come on Cassie! Get in!" Remus called up from the lake in the grounds of Hogwarts, "It's so cool and refreshing!"

"I'm ok thanks Remus. Sirius and James would probably dunk me anyway."

"We would not!" Chorused Sirius and James, sounding offended. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you've done it before!" Cassie said moving further from the lake.

"Ok, fine, don't come in through your own free will but I can't be held responsible for James and Sirius _forcing_ you in!"

"They wouldn't dare!"

"Really?" James said, suddenly coming up behind her and grabbing her towel off her lap and grabbing her flailing arms, Sirius then grabbed her legs and, as if oblivious to her protests, carried her into the lake only setting her down when they were finally next to Remus.

"I HATE..." She started to squeal before they dunked her, getting her hair soaking wet.

"Come here!" Remus said scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around, "Why didn't you want to get in?"

Cassie casually shrugged and she jumped out of his arms. Suddenly finding enough energy; she ducked her cousin Sirius before sinking into the water to seek out James.

"What's that?" Remus asked as he swam up to her and grabbed her left arm out of the water.

"It's nothing. Why?" She said, pulling her arm back and placing them around his shoulders.

"That's not what I call 'nothing'!" Remus said, unlatching her from his body. "And you're so skinny! What have you been doing to yourself?"

"I haven't been doing anything to myself, and what's it to you?"

"You need to eat something and I still want to know why you have scars on your arms!" He was getting rather worried now. Something had to be wrong; Cassie wouldn't just do this to herself.

"Remus, calm down." Sirius said as he placed his body between Remus and Cassie.

"We can't just let her do this to herself!" He said, trying to side step around him.

"You have no idea do you?" Cassie said as she whipped her eyes and made her way out of the lake, collected her things and made her way back to the Castle.

"Girls are so weird!" James said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing. "Let's go back to the castle."

"Why would she do that though?" Remus started up the slope to the bank. "I don't understand."

"I'll talk to her; see if I can find out what's going on. I can't promise anything

though." Sirius said, he slapped Remus on his back and they made their way up to the castle for dinner, Cassie was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Cassie?" Sirius asked Lily as they sat down at the table in the great hall, "She got rather upset earlier when we were down at the lake."

"She was up in the bathroom in our dorm, just before I came down here" Lily said before moving further down the table to sit with her other friends. There was an unexpected note of a spoon being tapped on the edge of a glass and everyone looked to the teachers table at the front of the hall, all were wondering what was going on.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans, Would you please come to the entrance hall as fast as you can, thank you." One of the Professors called out loudly.

"What do you think is happening?" Lily asked, coming up behind the boys as they made their way out of the hall.

"I'm not sure but something tells me it's about Cassie." Remus said, his pace quickening. Finally they reached the entrance hall and were away from all the accusing glances.

"Now," Professor McGonagall started, she looked worried, "Cassiopeia..."  
"Oh my Merlin! What's happened?"

"Excuse me Mr Lupin, if you could just let me finish. She was clearly un-happy, and as I was coming down from my office I saw her going up to the astronomy tower, I think someone or something upset her and..."

"Don't say it! It can't be true!" Remus pushed passed Professor McGonagall and out to the grounds. When he got to the foot of the astronomy tower he found the crumpled body of his former girlfriend being looked over by a doctor from St Mungoes. He fell to the ground and his body started to shake.

_Was that ok? This has no relation to my 'Cassie'_ story, it is completely un-related. Please R&R.


End file.
